


«金色不如归» Chapter 14

by momokosawada



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokosawada/pseuds/momokosawada
Summary: 大学生直球啵X超级玩咖富二代赞大概就是一个野马被套犁拴缰的故事，说俗气一点遇到真命天子的故事？ooc预警，勿上升蒸煮。自己产粮自己爽系列之三而已。
Kudos: 2





	«金色不如归» Chapter 14

Chapter 14

王一博就没见过肖战这样的人。  
你说他不要脸吧，那是真的脸皮厚到赛过城墙拐弯处，拿大炮都不一定轰得穿，特别是用两条大腿夹着王一博的腰来回磨蹭的时候这人还笑嘻嘻大着舌头说：【王一博你怎么这么不要脸啊？】  
不要脸的王一博一边解他裤腰带一边把他那两条不老实的长腿拽下来粗暴的扒他裤子，身体力行的实力演绎什么才是真正的不要脸。这下脸皮厚的那位又怂了，小心翼翼的垂着睫毛小声嘟囔：【一博啊……我冷……】  
也不知道刚刚不要脸乱七八糟瞎撩人家的是谁，现在又在害羞个什么劲。王一博觉得不要脸的突然要脸起来的时候简直可爱得没了边儿了，笑眯眯把被子拽过来披在背上又俯身去吻他：【对对对——我最不要脸，你天下第一要脸——】  
于是肖战又恼羞成怒起来去推他肩膀：【你少给我来劲啊王一博——喂！！！】  
很快他被摸得只会长长的吸气耍不了贫嘴，哼哼唧唧的不知道是要哭还是要撒娇，百忙之中终于想起来问：【东西呢……你买了没啊……】  
【什么东西啊……】王一博正忙着叼着他脖子种草莓，胯下那根玩意儿毫无章法的顶着他大腿乱蹭，【这时候还想着买东西……】  
这下肖战差点没魂飞魄散，哆哆嗦嗦抓住那根凶器，声音都高了一个八度：【你他妈什么都没买……是准备把这玩意儿直接塞进来？？？】他泄愤一样抓住了上下撸了两把，【是人吗王一博？】  
王一博被他撸得心旷神怡，撒娇一样在他手心里继续磨蹭，一边拿舌头在肖战锁骨上的那片小洼地里恋恋不舍的舔来舔去一边委委屈屈的问：【那怎么办啊……你不给我日了吗？】  
肖战被他舔得一点脾气都没了，认命而艰难的企图伸出手去够他随手搁在床头柜上伪装精致猪猪男孩用的那瓶杏仁味的舒缓按摩精油，结果被半褪不褪挂在肩膀的衬衣和压在身上的王一博缠住了，他只能又去推着王一博脑袋柔声哄他：【你等会儿再亲……帮我把精油拿过来先……】  
王一博不情不愿的从他身上爬起来去捞那个造型装逼的复古玻璃瓶，顺便把外面的铁皮瓶盖拔下来凑到鼻子底下闻了闻：【这什么东西啊？跟杏仁可颂一个味……】  
肖战劈手夺过去随手按了几泵就丢在一边，霎时那股浓郁的杏仁味更猛烈的散出来，王一博盯着他勾着香喷喷的手指沾着香喷喷的精油往被子里缩，揪住被子角打算掀开来好好瞧瞧他这是要干什么，却被肖战那只闲着的手勾住脖子拉回去亲了个七荤八素，那人贴着他的嘴唇一边喘一边命令他：【不许看……】  
王一博舔了舔他嘴唇，又辗转去含他发烫的耳垂，果然肖战似乎连耳朵尖儿都一股脑儿跟着发着烫，笑嘻嘻的嘲笑他：【哟，不好意思啦？】  
果然听见肖战结结巴巴色厉内荏的嘴硬：【我……我是喝……喝多了！】  
王一博终于不忍心再占他口头便宜，专心致志去咬他耳朵，再黏黏糊糊舔他下巴脖颈儿，肖战开始断断续续急促的喘，等王一博一只手跟着伸到下面摸索到他被精油沾得到处滑溜溜的大腿根，甚至能感觉他不受控制的连大腿根都在崩得紧紧的条件反射一样一直颤。  
于是王一博继续摸摸索索摸到他手背，又摸摸索索摸到他那根中指消失的地方，贴在他耳边小声哄他：【乖……拿出来……让我摸摸……】用一只手慢慢拽住他的手腕子往外拉，手底下的肖战也没挣扎，只知道紧紧闭着眼睛继续急促的喘。  
【好乖……】王一博慢慢把一根中指塞进那个还没来得及闭合的高温逼仄的小洞里，弯曲手指试着左右转动了一下，【我前几天看了一个专家的教学视频来着……】  
肖战小小的呜咽了一声，半睁开眼睛迷茫的看他：【什么玩意儿……？】  
【教授说按摩前列腺对身体好，】王一博一本正经伸手在他身体里兴风作浪，【我来好好给你按按，别浪费了你的按摩精油？】  
肖战果然大睁开眼睛勃然大怒：【妈的王一博你——】  
王一博感觉压在身下的那个身体腰身剧烈的向上弹动了一下又软绵绵的塌下去，连骂他的腔调都变了，肖战意志坚强的带着哭腔勇敢的把未尽的半句话坚持骂完：【个兔崽子……】  
哈，找到了，那个地方。  
于是他又塞了一根手指进去，轻重缓急的戳得肖战在他手底下渐渐咬着嘴唇拧动柔韧的腰肢往他手指尖儿上迎，哼哼唧唧的再也顾不上骂人。  
王一博慢慢把手指抽出来再换自己胀得发疼的那根东西抵上去：【让我进去好不好……？】  
【唔……】肖战侧过脸皱起眉拿手背压住眼皮，【说得好像我说不好……你就不进来了一样……】  
王一博把他脸掰正了贴紧他去吸他舌头，不许他再说些莫名其妙煞风景的废话，下身忙着开疆拓土，好不容易一个圆圆的龟头挤进去，又热又紧简直让人发疯，靠着了不起的意志力才控制住想一鼓作气直冲到底的冲动。  
【王一博……我疼……太大了……】他身下肖战已经抖成一团，艰难的被他勾着舌头哭唧唧的告饶，【我……我我……我帮你口出来好不好……】  
王一博抬起身一把掀开被子，握住他两只细瘦的脚踝扛在肩膀上，继续缓慢又坚定的往他身体里推：【不好……】  
【妈的好疼……我后悔了还不行吗！妈的我不要在下面了……】肖战哭唧唧胡言乱语挣扎着往后躲，【这尺寸全插进去会死吧——啊——】  
王一博腾出手来攥紧那把盈盈一握的腰，终于被他胡乱挣扎的没忍住把人按着往自己下身压，彻彻底底的把那根人间凶器钉了进去——直到全根末入。  
肖战瞪大眼睛张开嘴，这一下连叫都没叫出声来，眼泪却刷的一下就下来了。  
王一博稍微停了一会儿就试探着小幅度抽送起来，整个人爽到头皮发麻，肖战还在哭着断断续续骂他不是人：【操你大爷！……啊……王一博……嗯……日了狗！王一博……唔……】很快被加快的速度加大的幅度日到骂不了人，又变成娇娇软软可怜兮兮的求饶：【呜呜……受不了了……一博……真的不行了……嗯……一博我疼啊……】  
事实证明这个时候说什么都没用，男人插进去再拔出来只是为了更凶残的插得更深，精虫上脑的王一博握住肖战两条大腿左右拉开，胡乱倾身去吻他额头脸颊嘴唇，一边飞快的打桩机一样耸动下身一边哄着骗他：【快了快了……再一下下就好……】一只手也没闲着去握他半硬的性器在手心里揉搓。  
很快肖战被前后夹击之下一边哭一边拖着长长的呻吟着交代在他手心里，王一博顿了顿，顺手把射了他一手的东西抹了肖战一屁股，把人提起来抱在怀里再自下而上的继续肏进去，果然肖战又开始拖着绵绵的哭音叫起来，听起来又淫荡又可怜。  
被提起一只膝盖挂在手臂上从侧面肏进来的时候肖战半张脸埋在枕头里叫得气若游丝，他也不记得这是到底做了多久，也不知道是不是天都要亮了，下身那个初次开发就使用过度的洞大概是已经被磨肿了，最开始还会痛，到现在也已经感觉不到了，只觉得有点热热的发着胀，不知道是不是已经被彻底开发出来。肖战只记得累到跪都跪不住的时候王一博终于大发慈悲结束了一场漫长的后入，小心翼翼的扶着他的腰放他侧躺在床上，还没来得及长出一口气那根东西又轻车熟路的顶开做了一晚上泥泞不堪的穴口插进来，抱着他的腰慢慢摇晃——王一博放慢了速度抵在他要命的那一处上小幅度的撞，快感从尾椎麻酥酥的窜到后脑勺，让他勾紧脚趾难耐的拖着哭腔喘了几下，可惜半硬不硬的性器现在只能可怜兮兮的流透明的前列腺液——他已经连射都射不出来了。身后那个不知餍足的王一博还拉着他的手要他自己掰住自己左腿膝盖把身体打开，拧过他的下巴跟他索吻。肖战艰难的闭着眼睛伸出舌尖与他纠缠，感觉到身后那个人终于又开始大力冲刺，一只空闲的左手反反复复揉搓着他被又吸又咬又舔一晚上已经开始微微肿起来的乳首。  
【嗯……一博……】肖战忍不住又哀哀的小声呻吟起来，迷迷糊糊问他，【我是不是……要……要精尽人亡啦……？】  
【胡说……】  
【真的……唔……要被你插坏了……】  
【我快了……马上……】  
【嗯……你……你这个骗子……】  
果然骗子想尽办法把他弄进浴缸里清洗的时候把他按在水里又来了一发，这次肖战连叫也叫不出声了，要不是王一博双手撑在他腋下，他整个人都能滑进水里去现场表演一个浴缸溺水，一条小腿挂在浴缸外面被肏得直晃的时候他甚至产生了这骗子是不是就算把他日死在浴缸里也能继续奸尸的古怪念头。  
然后骗子小心翼翼如珠如宝的亲了亲他嘴唇。

王一博梦见他抱着肖战坐在暖被炉里吃橘子，你一瓣我一瓣，喂他吃一瓣橘子就能亲他一下，简直快乐似神仙。然后暖被炉越来越热，好像里面真的生了个炉子那么热，然后他就满头大汗的热醒了——感觉怀里大概抱着的也是个被暖被炉烤到五分熟的肖战。  
不用体温计也能感觉到扎在膀子里那张脸热的不正常，抱在他腰上的那只手手心也暖烘烘好像一个暖宝宝。于是王一博费劲的把人从怀里往外扒拉，尝试用额头抵他额头土法测体温，奈何肖战根本不配合——他又不能当真下大力气去掰他脖子，那条又细又长一使劲儿就绷紧了跳出两条细凛凛的筋来的脖子可怜兮兮的有好几处在那层薄薄的皮肤下泛着细细密密的血点子，锁骨上面他沉迷的那两片小小的洼地甚至干脆利落的破了皮。  
他想起来昨晚他还把一块香皂摆在那个位置，一边极尽不要脸之能事的掰开他的腿把自己往里挤，一边借酒装疯的强迫肖战给他当香皂架：【洗澡的时候还能把香皂搁这里，你真是老天派来给我当香皂架的。】  
而肖战再没有还嘴的力气，只会有气无力的拿波光粼粼的眼波瞪他，不一会儿连眼神儿都茫了。  
王一博只敢小心翼翼的去撩肖战的刘海把手往他额头上盖，被拨得烦了肖战偏着脸去躲他手，继续把脸往他肩窝里蹭，迷迷糊糊还不忘跟他撒娇：【唔……王一博我脑壳疼……】  
【你是不是发烧啦？】王一博不敢再下手动他，只好继续缠缠绵绵的摸他露出来的耳朵，【咱们去看医生吧？】  
【你好烦啊……不去。】  
【你这发烧呢，就这么放着烧吗？】王一博开始拨他绕在腰上的手臂准备无论如何也要把人捞起来去医院打针，【扎一个屁股针儿就能退烧了！我去给你找衣服……】  
【你消停会儿不行吗王一博……】肖战耍赖抱住了他不松手，这下整张脸都闷进他肩窝里不出来了，他闷着声音气鼓鼓嘟囔：【扎你妹的屁股针，我的屁股现在还能见人吗……我不要面子的吗……】  
他小心翼翼打开一点被子角去看，确实不能见人了，肖战从后脖颈到肩膀到再屁股到处是他昨晚嗨起来吮出来的血点子和指头印儿，侧腰上还有个已经开始泛出一点点紫的牙口倍儿整齐的牙印。  
他刷的一下又把被子严丝合缝的捂上了，不敢再往下看他的重灾区大腿脚踝现在是个什么场面。【那怎么办啊……】王一博任由他把两条光着的腿也盘上来与他缠成一团，伸出一只手搭在他后腰窝里不轻不重的揉，【我去给你买退烧贴好不好？总要吃退烧药吧……】  
【没事儿……睡一觉就好了……】  
放屁，这个人惯会骗人的，这是睡了一觉反过乏来才开始烧。于是他坚持把人扒拉下来拿被子包好了才起身穿衣服穿鞋下楼去找便民药房买退烧贴退烧药。  
好心的工作人员问他是什么引起的发烧的时候他根本回答不上来。  
因为被日多了引发的积劳成疾？妈的这个羞耻的答案真的说不出口啊。  
不过不是说只有累死的牛没有耕坏的田吗？为什么田耕坏了牛反而更加生龙活虎了啊？这是不是有点违反科学原理了？  
于是他回家倒好温水把肖战捞起来吃退烧药再按回去给他撩起刘海贴退烧贴的时候也问他了：【为什么田都耕坏了牛一点儿都不累啊？这不科学啊？】  
【我日你个仙人板板啊王一博！】肖战悲愤的猛地睁开眼睛瞪他，还挣扎着伸出一只手，大约是想撕他领子，又发现他根本没有领子可以撕，只能颤颤巍巍揪着他领口那一点布料哆哆嗦嗦说：【你他妈是不是八辈子没吃过肉了啊？啊？】  
看起来想歇斯底里的发飙骂人口吐芬芳都喊不出什么气势来，王一博把他那只颤悠悠的手拉下来又给他塞回被子里，顺手还给他掖了掖被角：【我知道错了……你就别生气了……】  
【王一博，你不是人……】  
【好好……我是牲口……】  
【跟你说了会插坏的……】  
【那我明天轻点插……？】  
【日你妈啊王一博只给放一天假吗……】  
【逗你的……我真知道错了，你快睡。】  
【我没骗你啊……我是真的不耐操……】  
【可你长了一副很耐操的样子啊？】  
【妈个J我要回家……我裤子呢我要回家……】  
【我也没骗你啊，说吧你办得哭爹喊娘下不来床，就把你办得哭爹喊娘下不来床。】  
【你滚蛋！我……我要回家……】  
【好好真不逗你了，哎呀我的哥，你是我的哥！烧着呢，你快点睡。】  
【王一博啊……】  
【在的在的，我守着你，你睡吧。】  
【宝气……】  
【宝气是家乡话吗？什么意思啊？】  
【你个憨憨……】  
好的，憨憨在呢。王一博又贴上去，如珠如宝的亲了亲肖战的嘴唇。

Tbc


End file.
